Conociendo
by isa-yop
Summary: Universo Alterno. yaoi HoroxRen. No se muy bien que poner solo que ojala les guste y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Aquí otro fic mal hecho por mi. Este fue el primero que comencé a escribir pero se me había olvidado subirlo. Este es el que más me gusta.

Es un HoroxRen. Universo Alterno.

Cáp. 1: Conociendo… a una nueva persona

¿Desde cuando que siento esto? Creo que comencé hace dos o tres años, en realidad llevo tanto tiempo sin poder ser feliz, que no quiero recordar como empezó.

La ultima vez que sonreí sinceramente fue cuando me dijeron que íbamos a cambiarnos a otra cuidad. Yo estaba feliz, iba a conocer gente nueva, nuevos amigos, pero la alegría se acabó tan rápido como llegó.

Pronto llegó el primer día de clases. El colegio era el más prestigioso de la cuidad, no es que mi familia tuviera mucho dinero, solo que me dieron una beca para poder entrar debido al trabajo de mi padre. En cuanto entré vi que varios de los alumnos me miraban con odio, cosa que me hizo sentir extraño aunque no lo tomé mucho en cuenta ya que mi carácter es muy alegre y trato de preocuparme lo menos posible. Cuando al fin llegué a mi salón, después de estar buscándolo por todo el colegio, es que es muy grande y me perdí, tuve que presentarme ante todos y otra vez estaban esas miradas de odio, incluso el profesor me hablaba de lo más cortante. Ahora si me sentí mal, ya que tuve que sentarme en el último puesto, el único alivio fue que estaba al lado de la ventana, así que por el resto de la clase me perdí viendo el hermoso patio que tenia el colegio y recordé como era el lugar donde vivíamos. Era un pequeño pueblo al lado de un gran bosque y a lo lejos se ve una preciosa montaña.

Se me habia olvidado presentarme, me llamo Horokeu Usui, pero mis amigos me llamaban Horo-Horo, tengo 17 años y una hermana pequeña llamada Pilika, aunque es un poco chillona igual la quiero, ya que tuve que cuidarla desde pequeña porque nuestra madre murió cuando yo tenia 8 años y como mi padre estaba todo el día trabajando yo tenia que hacerme cargo de ella.

Volviendo a mi llegada al colegio, como me distraje mirando por la ventana, no escuche cuando el profesor me preguntó sobre lo que estaba hablando así que me echó del salón. Todo el tiempo desde ese día han sido iguales, al tiempo descubrí que esas miradas de odio son porque en el colegio todos los que están aquí son de dinero y como yo entré por beca creen que voy a desprestigiar el colegio, siempre que mis compañeros me hablan es para decirme que no entendían como el colegio aceptó a alguien como yo, que no tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar.

Ese día comenzó esta pesadilla que ya lleva 3 años, en los que me he sentido horrible, nadie me habla excepto para insultarme. Hoy no quiero ir, para tener que soportarlos. Al llegar me voy directamente a mi puesto, sin mirar a ninguno, el profesor llegó diciendo que hoy llegaba un alumno nuevo, que venía de otra escuela prestigiosa, al escuchar eso deje de poner atención y justo cuando iba a volver a mirar por la ventana, escuche su voz y me volví a verlo. Era un chico delgado, de cabello color violeta y unos ojos dorados que me llamaron mucho la atención, era un poco más bajo que yo. Al verlo, comencé a sentir una sensación extraña, como felicidad. El profesor le dijo que buscara un asiento vacío y el único estaba al lado mío, él caminó hacia mí y se sentó sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera me miró, entonces pensé que era igual a los demás, que me iba a insultar, aún así me sentía extrañamente feliz de que estuviera sentado a mi lado, así que no me contuve a hablarle.

HH: Eh… Hola… Me llamo Horokeu Usui pero puedes decirme Horo-Horo. – él ni siquiera me miró. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunté ya que no se si el profesor lo dijo, además quería escuchar su voz.

?: Me llamo Ren Tao. – dijo sin mirarme.

HH: Mmm… no eres muy educado, cuando se habla, se mira a la cara. – dije para ver si así me miraba.

R: Y tú no sabes callarte. – me dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza para mi mirarme. Sus ojos me dejaron hipnotizados, son de un color dorado que hace que me pierda en ellos. Sin darme cuenta un leve sonrojo subió a mi cara.

R: ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Acaso eres muy tímido? – dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

HH: Claro que no lo soy. – logré decir cuando desperté del hipnotismo en que quedé. – Solo que tus ojos son muy bellos. – dije mientras tenía una sonrisa lo más tentadora posible y vi como un sonrojo subía en su rostro.

HH: Ja ja ja… ahora quien es el tímido. – no pude evitar reírme. Al parecer se enojó, porque su cara acaba de cambiar mostrando bastante odio, lo único que sentí después fue un dolor en mi cabeza.

R: No sigas molestándome. – y siguió mirando hacia a delante.

A pesar de que se nota que es muy mal genio, igual me siento extrañamente feliz y me siento bien al lado de él. Aunque vi que uno de mis compañeros, Hao Asakura no dejaba de mirarlo, me molestó la forma en que lo hacía, aunque por lo que veo no soy el único molesto, otro de mis compañeros, Lyserg Diethel, estaba extrañamente enojado. Él es el único que habla conmigo, llegó el año pasado, es muy educado, nunca se descontrola, por eso encuentro raro que esté enojado ahora.

Aquí va otro de mis fic. Ojala les guste por lo menos a mi me agradó escribirlo

Dejen review. Bye.


	2. Conociendo la amistad

Cáp. 2: Conociendo… la amistad

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que llegó Ren al curso, todo ha mejorado ya no me tratan mal, lo extraño es que Ren me defendía, por eso ya no me molestan, aún así no converso con los demás. En todo este tiempo he aprendido a conocerlo bien, aunque pasamos peleando, es que es tan fácil hacerlo enojar. Pero aunque él aparente ser una persona dura, yo se que en realidad igual le importan los demás, me da la idea de que es un gatito, que siempre esta defendiéndose pero con un poquito de cariño se vuelve dócil.

R: Oye ainu baka.

HH: ¿Que quieres tiburón?

R: Anda a ayudar a Lyserg a traer esas cajas.

HH: ¿Y por qué no vas tú?

R: Porque yo estoy poniendo los adornos, en cambio tú no estas haciendo nada.

HH: ¿Y Hao?

R: Él me esta ayudando a mí, ya anda y no me reclames.

HH: Como usted diga amo.

Ah… no les dije que Lyserg y Hao también se juntan con nosotros. Ahora estamos arreglando el salón para el baile de navidad, ya que nos castigaron a los cuatro por interrumpir la clase.

Flash Back

HH: Oye púa.

R: Que no me llames así, tengo nombre.

HH: Puedes pasarme el libro que esta allá, gatito.

R: Que me llamo Ren, por baka no te lo voy a pasar.

HH: Ya po Rencito pásamelo… Si!!! – con cara de cordero.

R: Deja de llamar así!! Baka.

HH: Si me lo pasas te doy un besito. – Ren se puso como tomate y me golpeo fuerte en la cabeza, el profesor nos vio y nos echó de la sala, mientras estábamos afuera pude escuchar que Lyserg gritó y al rato estaba él junto con Hao acompañándonos afuera.

R: ¿Y por qué los echaron a ustedes?

L: Porque el idiota de Hao estaba molestándome.

H: No es cierto si igual te gustó. – dijo Hao mientras abrazaba a Lys por la espalda.

L: Suéltame, no me toques. – dijo zafándose del abrazo.

HH: ¿Que hiciste Hao?

H: Nada, solo trate de que el ingresito me dijera que si. – mientras que a Lys le subía el color a la cara.

HH: ¿A qué? – Con una carita inocente. Todo el mundo sabía que Hao quería tener algo con el ingles, y que él no lo soportaba, que lo odia. Aún así Hao no se daba por vencido y cada vez que podía trataba de "convencerlo".

R: ¿Y qué hiciste esta vez? – preguntó luego de darle un golpe a Horo-Horo por la pregunta tan tonta.

H: No hice nada solo me apoye para ponerme de pie. – con una sonrisa burlesca.

L: Si claro, y tenia que ser en mi muslo. – gritó con toda la cara roja.

H: Hay pero si igual te gustó. – sin poner atención al enojo de Lyserg.

L: Deja de molestarme entiende que no te soporto. – fijo tratando de controlarse para no golpearlo.

H: Ya, si ya pasó. – mientras se movía lentamente hacia Lyserg, aunque él no lo vio ya que estaba de espalda. En cuanto llegó justo detrás de él, lo volteó rápidamente y le dio un beso.

Lyserg estaba demasiado sorprendido, no le respondía, pero luego comenzó a responderle. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Hao estaba con una sonrisa, mientras Lys seguía con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos y ver a Hao con una sonrisa y lo miraba como si hubiera ganado una apuesta, le bajó todo el enojo y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

L: Nunca vuelas a tocarme, idiota, te odio, nunca vuelvas a hablarme. – decía mientras intentaba golpearlo nuevamente, pero no podía hacerlo porque Ren y Horo-Horo lo estaban afirmando.

En ese momento sale el profesor y al verlos peleando los volvió a castigar, haciendo que se quedaran después de clases adornando el salón para el baile de navidad.

Fin Flash Back

Mientras ayudo a Lys con las cajas, aunque no eran muy pesadas pero si eran muchas; Hao esta sosteniendo la escalera sobre la que esta Ren poniendo los adornos en la pared. Algo la dijo Hao a Ren porque ahora el chinito me esta mirando y esta sonrojado y acaba de tirarle un adorno en la cabeza.

H: ¿Y cómo vas con el celestito?

R: No se de que me hablas.

H: Si lo sabes. Es obvio que el celestito ese siente algo por ti, desde que llegó al colegio todos lo trataban mal, incluyéndome. Pero a penas llegaste tú, él cambio, no para de reír y de andar molestándote, pero no deja que nadie más se te acerque solo fíjate en la cara que tiene ahora.

R: Yo no veo que este diferente.

H: no ha cambiado su cara pero no ha parado un segundo de verte. Esta loco por ti y por lo que me dio cuenta tu cara demuestra lo mismo, casi te babeas encima mientras lo ves. – Ren en ese momento se sonroja y lo único que atina a hacer es tirarle a Hao el adorno que sostenía.

R: Ya deja de hablar idioteces y preocúpate por afirmar bien que si me caigo va a ser culpa tuya.

H: Oye que te conozca de antes no quiere decir que puedes maltratarme. – dijo fingiendo molestia.

R: Si tengo el derecho si continuas con tus idioteces.

Ren en realidad si sentía algo por el ainu ya que él era su mejor amigo. El chino nunca había compartido tanto tiempo con alguien, aunque se lo pasen peleando. Ambos saben que esas peleas no son verdaderas, es solo para tener la atención del otro, porque a Horo le pasa exactamente lo mismo que a Ren. En este momento los dos chicos a pesar de solo conocerse hace dos meses ya lograron ser los mejores amigos, saben que pueden confiar en el otro, Ren a pesar de ser un chico rico y aparentemente duro, logró entrar en el alma de Horo y ver lo buena persona que es y así mismo logró mostrarse tal cual era.

Aquí otro cáp, este ya lo tenia listo solo me faltaba pasarlo al compu gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews

Sad.Whisper: Gracias por lo que me dijiste. No te preocupes no hay HaoxRen no me gusta mucho esa pareja.

Cangrejita: Jejeje yo también soy fan de Horo pero para la historia tenia que sufrir al principio me costo poder escribirlo jejeje

MiDoRi: Si yo también encuentro que esta muy usada pero la imaginación no me dio para más jijiji igual es el fic de los que he hecho que más me ha gustado.

ojala que les guste este cáp

bye


End file.
